


Just one more bad decision

by KittiDot



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Triangle, Smut, a little sprinkling of mutual pining, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiDot/pseuds/KittiDot
Summary: Laila has made so many bad decisions. The first one was stepping foot into the villa. The more recent one was a tall Swede who made her see stars. But can the mistakes be undone, and can Laila get back on the path she needs to be on? If only she could have someone to make those decisions for her...or maybe she knows the right answer, after all.Written for the LITG FF Writers Discord Gift Exchange!
Relationships: Henrik/ MC, Magnus/ MC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Just one more bad decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veritasLItg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritasLItg/gifts).



> Magnus is an OC from Sarah's amazing LITG fic [Whiskey & Scotch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148177/chapters/58146856) and he now lives in my head rent free...because omg. He's a perfect creation.

Laila walked into the bar, her composed posture masking the churning inside her stomach, the pounding of her heart in her chest. She’s tried to get out of being there tonight. It was too awkward. Too painful. 

But her cheer squad had convinced her that she needed to be there. That their night wouldn’t be the same without her. Bobby and Priya had promised not to leave her side, guarding her at all times. But the truth was that nothing could really guard the part of her that needed the most protection. The part that was threatening to beat its way outside of her chest at the thought of seeing him. The pain of all of it cut deep. But the biggest pain of all was that Laila knew deep down that she could have avoided this heartache, if she’d just made smarter decisions. Her time in the villa had been a disaster, but the twelve months since? An actual catastrophe. One bad decision after another. So bad, in fact, that she’d relinquished all control over decision making in her life to Hope, after her last big mistake. A six foot six mistake. He hadn’t felt like a mistake at the time. He’d felt pretty fucking great, in fact. But the shitstorm that happened after that? Terrible. Huge. 

Hope had rubbed her hands together in glee at the thought of taking control. Her first decision had been to book a girls weekend away. No boys allowed. It had been exactly what Laila needed. So much alcohol, laughing, crying. But no boys. No bad decisions. She’d come back from that weekend stronger. Confident that she deserved more than the platter of crap that had been served up to her since her decision to step foot in that villa, her confidence bolstered by the team of true soulmates she’d met during that crazy time. She knew deep down that if she had to do it again she would. She couldn’t imagine her life without the friends she’d made in there. 

But turning to Hope to help her make decisions had led to this moment. Walking into this bar for the twelve month anniversary of the big finale. The finale she’d won with Lucas.  
Her heart clenched as the memory ran through her, and her eyes darted around the room, wondering if he was already there. She felt an arm drape around her shoulders, as one of her protectors arrived at her side “Shall we go to the bar? There’s a whisky with my name on it” Bobby asked, smiling softly at her, his eyes reflecting sympathy that she hated to see there. He’d been the person she’d called after she’d received the message that caused everything to crumble. He’d seen her at her worst, and she trusted him completely. But she didn’t want sympathy. She wanted a drink.  
“What took you so long?” she replied, a genuine smile finding its way to her lips as she walked over to the bar with him. She couldn’t see Lucas yet. Presumably he was waiting to make an entrance. A group of the Casa Amor boys were standing in one corner of the bar and Bobby called over to them “Hey lads!”. They all smiled and waved. Elijah had his arm draped over Arjun’s shoulders and Laila smiled. They were one of the few successful couples from the villa, and she was genuinely happy for them. 

Bobby ordered their drinks. He didn’t need to ask her what she wanted. Neat scotch. It was always her first drink of the night. 

“Cheers m’dear” he said, clinking their glasses together “Priya tells me you got your book deal, so a big congratulations” he continued.

“Congratulations, Laila”. A voice behind her spoke quietly. She didn’t need to turn around and see who it was. She already knew. It was him, and those words sent her head spinning back to six months before. She threw her drink down her throat before turning. 

“Lucas”

And just like that, she was back in the villa. 

..........................................

“Congratulations Laila!” Lucas said, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around “you won!”.

“We won!” she replied, beaming up at him “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. I'm fairly sure the public would have kicked me out already, after the mess I made of my decisions”.  
Lucas reached forward and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. He smelt like heaven. He always did. “Well, luckily for you, the public love a good star crossed lovers story. The fact we got ripped apart so early, but then reunited when I got sent back in? It’s the perfect love story”. 

Laila swallowed. It didn’t feel so perfect. It had involved breaking Henrik’s heart. A move she still couldn’t promise wasn’t just revenge for his bad decisions during Casa Amor. Well, one bad decision. Blake. 

Her time on Love Island had been a disaster movie. The producers of the show had just delighted in showing her a montage of all of her finest moments. Sleeping with Rocco on the same day as he was apparently hitting on Marisol? Check. Kissing Bobby, only to then tell him that she only saw him as a friend, causing his face to crumble and his heart to visibly shatter on national television? Check. Falling for Lucas, only to watch him be kicked out of the villa, and then commiserating that fact by fucking his best friend in the villa on the day beds? Check.  
And then, her finest moment, after saving Henrik from eviction, in spite of the pain of him bringing Blake into the villa after Casa Amor, and starting to fall for him all over again, she ditched him for Lucas when he returned. 

And that led her to this moment. Part of the winning couple of Love Island. Richer in cash, but she was fairly sure she was poorer in some very significant ways. Lucas was right, the reunited lovers story was what had won them the show, but she really wasn’t sure that what they shared could be called a love story, as much as she was trying to convince herself that was what this was.  
He placed his hands on either side of her waist and pulled her towards him, his hand reaching down to brush up her thigh and under her skirt. She could feel her body responding to his touch immediately. He could do things to her that made her weak. She bit her lip as she imagined how much fun they could have when the cameras were no longer on them. When they didn’t have to carefully hide under duvet covers. She reached down in between them and placed her hand on his crotch before kissing him lightly, using it as a chance to surprise him by biting his bottom lip and giving it a little tug. She could feel him twitch under her hand. She’d quickly learned what his turn-ons were, and she raised an eyebrow at him “How about you take me back to that hotel room they’ve inevitably booked for us, and fuck me until I can’t walk?”

Lucas moved his hand so that it was on her ass, and he squeezed her closer towards him “You don’t have to ask twice” he murmured, before crashing his lips against hers. 

“Shit” she heard behind her, said in a voice she knew so well. A voice that was normally full of happiness and energy, but now sounded dull and hurt.

She caught Henrik’s eyes and he started to walk back out of the door that he’d only just walked though “Sorry, ignore me”.

“Henrik, I-” she started to speak, but didn’t know what the end of the sentence was. He paused for a moment, watching her face carefully, waiting for her to finish the sentence. But when no words came he shook his head “I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to this...you two...uh. Yeah. Bye”. 

And he was gone. 

Laila could feel a lump in her throat and she tried to swallow it down, with no success. “He’s still hurting” Lucas said softly “but he’ll get over it”.

“I hope so” Laila responded, biting her lip, but nervously this time, her eyes still focused on the now closed door. 

“Come on, let’s go and start the rest of our lives together” Lucas said, wrapping his arm around her.

They left the villa together that night and crashed straight into a whirlwind month of television interviews, news articles, press junkets. Laila smiled her way through all of them, telling herself that all of this had to be real. The press loved them as a couple. The public were enthralled by the journey they’d gone on to find each other. It was overwhelming. Suffocating. The worst thing of all? Laila realised that Lucas truly felt it. He loved her wholly and completely. He hadn’t returned to that villa with a story of loving her from afar in order to secure a win. He’d meant it. 

But she hadn’t. The realisation of that hit her exactly one month after the show ended. She’d been rebounding. Still smarting from the pain that she’d felt seeing Henrik and Blake together. It was a betrayal that had cut her to the core. Trust didn’t come easy, but she’d put all of it in him. Just like the fucking Easter bunny, her eggs were firmly in his basket. But he’d thrown them away, shown her she wasn’t enough. The fact that someone as caring and sweet as Henrik had done that to her had caused her to question everything she thought she knew about the kind of guy she should be with. He’d apologised afterwards, of course. Told her that he’d do everything he could to make it up to her, gain her trust again. But the damage had been done, and Lucas was an easy way out. When he’d reappeared it was like he was reaching his hand out to save her from the quicksand she was sinking in, sinking deeper and deeper into her feelings for Henrik, until it was going to be impossible to resist him. But Lucas had pulled her away from that. Saved her from another heartache when her sweet mountain man ripped her heart out and stamped on it again. 

Lucas had taken her out to dinner on the night the realisation hit. She’d looked across the table at him and had seen the feelings he had flashing in his eyes. She knew that love wasn’t something that came easily to him, and the knowledge she was about to crush him made her feel physically sick.

But crush him she had. 

..........................................

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. The scotch was already working it’s way into her blood flow and she felt light headed as she stuttered “Lucas. Th..thanks”.

“I’ll be one of the first people to buy a copy” he said, smiling at her.

“Yes, we can keep it in our cloakroom” a voice said, fakeness dripping from every syllable “It’ll be something for people to read when they’re...well...you know”.  
Blake. Fucking Blake. 

Her hand rested on Lucas’s shoulder and he confidently wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him in his signature move. It was one that Laila had experienced many times.

“Your...cloakroom?” Laila asked, her eyes focused on Lucas in an attempt to block out the smug satisfaction that she knew the other girl was beaming in her direction.

“Uh, yeah. Blake’s moving into my place” Lucas replied, running his hand through his hair in a move that was uncharacteristic of him. He hated when his hair got messed up. 

“Well” Laila replied, a smile plastered on her face which didn’t reach her eyes “congratulations to you, in that case”.

“Thanks. Sweetie” Blake responded, before whispering in Lucas’ ear, in a volume that was clearly intended to be heard “Baby, why don’t we go find some other people to talk to”.  
Lucas nodded, clearly uncomfortable “It was good to see you again”. 

Laila felt another glass of drink being pressed into her hand, and turned gratefully to Bobby, mouthing ‘thank you’. 

But when she turned back, Lucas and Blake had gone, leaving a clear view of the double doors to the bar that she had stepped through herself, only moments ago.  
Only she wasn’t looking at a closed door. She was looking at a door frame filled with the image of two people she knew so well. Too well. Both so alike, but so different. Both tall and blonde, although one was slightly taller, slightly blonder. 

Henrik and...Magnus.

Shit.

No, no, no. Not both of them. Why would Magnus even…

“Shit” this time it was Bobby “I wasn’t expecting Magnus to be here”.

Laila shook her head, feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks. She had to get out of here.

But then her view was blocked.

“Laila, I’m so glad you followed my advice” Hope said, smiling and reaching forward to hug her friend “hiding away would never have helped”. 

“Hey beautiful” Priya said, smiling “you look absolutely stunning in that dress. Perfect”.

“M...Magnus” was all Laila could manage to say in response, her eyes still fixed on the spot where he’d just been standing. Hope and Priya whipped their heads around, and then turned back.

“He’s not there now” Hope said, frowning slightly “but really, what was Henrik thinking?”

“Let’s not focus on that” Priya said “Let’s focus on getting you good and drunk and keeping you about as far away from those two as possible”. 

And so her protectors did their work. The bar was busy now, filled with past Love Island contestants and their families and friends. The number of people provided Laila with the ability to hide, her group of friends always looking out for the man she couldn’t stand the thought of having to speak to. It was pathetic. Childish. She knew that, but she always knew her heart couldn’t stand looking him in the eyes. It was too much.

And so the drinks kept flowing, and Laila relaxed, finding herself being pulled onto the small dance floor by Chelsea. The two laughed and danced to the cheesy beats that Tim was spinning on the decks. Laila felt more like herself in that moment. Free again. She closed her eyes from a moment, enjoying the sensation of the flashing lights that she could still see through her eyelids, and the vibration of the beat working through her body. But then she felt something else. Something familiar. A heat. Something electric. 

She didn’t need to turn around to see who was there. Didn’t even need to hear him speak. Every part of her body was responding to the figure standing behind her, and there was only one person that had that effect. 

Magnus.

..........................................

“Magnus” she breathed as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and leaned forward, bringing his mouth to the nape of her neck and kissing it.

She was standing in her kitchen, preparing him a coffee that she knew full well he was never going to drink. When she’d first seen him in the Brazilian themed club she’d gone to with Bobby her heart had stopped. He reminded her of his brother in his looks. Magnus was taller, broader, louder, but they shared a lot of the same physicality and mannerisms. When she’d first been coupled with Henrik, he’d told her about his impossibly perfect brother. The one he always felt like he had to compete with. The one who always caught the eye of the girl he was dating, or wanted to date. Henrik always felt like he could see a flash of disappointment in their eyes that they’d met him, before Magnus. Laila had cupped his face with her hands when he’d told her that, kissed him gently and told him there was no way she’d ever place him in second place. Against his brother, or anyone.

But then the music in the club had been so good that it demanded dancing. The strong Latin beat causing her hips to sway from side to side. She’d felt his presence then, something electric ran through her, and she’d turned to see him standing to one side of the dance floor, moving to the beat, but showing no inclination to join the dancers, instead choosing to drink out of the bottle of beer he was resting in his hand.

She didn’t know what possessed her to dance her way across the space between him, but before she knew what she was doing, she was holding his hand and pulling him onto the dancefloor. He clearly didn’t need much persuading, and he willingly joined her, arching an eyebrow as she took both of his hands and put them on her hips. Being near him felt good. His confidence was so different to Henrik, that she forgot the similarities. Or at least, that’s what she told herself.

Their hips moved together confidently, and he rested his hand on the small of her back, before leaning forward and whispering “My brother was a fucking idiot for ditching you for that other girl. I would never”.

Laila moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, as their bodies continued to move together. At one point she felt a tap on her shoulder and heard Bobby trying to whisper, but it coming out more like a loud hiss due to the volume of the music “Laila, I’m not sure this is such a good idea” but she’d waved him away and told him she’d be fine, and so he returned to the pretty redhead he’d been talking to all evening.

They danced until they were slick with sweat and Laila stood on tiptoes, speaking close against his ear “Fancy getting some fresh air?”.

He didn’t speak, just smiled and nodded, and she took his hand and led him through the dancing crowd and out of the club onto the street. She breathed in the cool night air. 

“You’re quite the mover” Magnus said, looking down at her with something flashing in his eyes that she recognised only too well. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet” she replied, running her tongue along her lips in a movement that was involuntary, but caused the look in his eyes to intensify.

Laila looked at her phone “Hmm” she murmured.

“Hmm?” Magnus responded, his eyebrow raising as he carefully watched her face.

“Hmm” she repeated “I think it might be time to get home”.

“Oh” he said, a note of disappointment in his voice.

Her eyes looked up at him again “Join me?” she asked “for a coffee?”

His voice caught in his throat slightly as he responded “Absolutely”.

So here they were, in her kitchen. The kettle hadn’t even finished boiling before his lips were on her body. He kissed up her neck to her ear, one hand reaching around and travelling up her thigh, playing with the waistband of her jeans “Is this ok?” he asked before gently biting her ear. 

“Yes” she replied, but it came out as more of a breath, and she spun on her heels so that she was facing him. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous” he said, his voice deep and his eyes full of wanting as he reached down to her thighs, and in one smooth movement picked her up of the ground, her legs wrapping instinctively around his waist.

“I could say the same about you” she replied, her eyes looking at the lips she had yet to taste.

“Seriously, my brother is an idi-” he started to say, but she couldn’t hear anymore about Henrik. Couldn’t stand to hear his name again, and so she silenced him with her lips.

She kissed him quickly, pulling away from a second, her brain quickly working through whether she cared about the fact this was a terrible idea, but she found that she didn’t. All that mattered was the stunning blonde hulk of hotness she had her legs wrapped around, and the fact that he was looking at her like she was some kind of goddess. Their lips met again, and she parted his lips with her tongue, weaving her fingers into his blonde hair, and tightening her legs around him. He made a low guttural voice in his throat as he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth and sending waves of electricity throughout her body. At that moment there was no villa. No couplings. No mistakes. There was only him. 

She started to undo his shirt, her fingers working quickly on the buttons, and she slid the shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. Laila broke away from the kiss for a moment and admired his broad chest, the tattoo wandering its way across it and down his arm was adding to the beauty of his torso. 

“Hmm, I need to free up my hands” he said, a smile playing on his lips “now...where should I put you…?” he looked behind him and saw the island in the centre of the kitchen, carrying her over to it and placing her on it, so that she was sitting on the edge.

He ran his hands up her sides slowly, murmuring “Much better” before meeting her lips for another kiss. Laila’s hands worked across his broad chest again, before resting on the back of his neck, her nails lightly scratching his skin and she responded to the kiss. 

Magnus parted their mouths ever so slightly before tracing the outline of her lips with the tip of his tongue.

“You taste...good” he said, before moving his lips along her jawline, dragging a kiss down her neck and to her collarbone “really good” he pulled at her top, bringing it above her head and throwing it onto the floor, alongside his shirt. He kissed the top edge of her bra “really, really good”. 

Laila wriggled in anticipation, wanting to feel his mouth on the part of her that was still covered in fabric. She reached behind her and undid her bra, shrugging it off, watching his face as he took her in.  
“God, I’m in trouble” he said in a voice so deep it was almost a growl, before cupping one breast with his hand, lightly grazing his thumb against her nipple. She sighed with pleasure at his touch and he returned his mouth to her other breast, kissing and licking, sucking and lightly biting. He worked like this for what seemed like an eternity, her building heat feeling like it was going to cause her to implode. She reached forward, moving to undo his jeans, wanting him to satisfy the part of her that was ready for him, but she only got as far as one button before he released her nipple from his mouth with one last delicious suck and looked at her flushed face “Hmm, no, there’s another part of you I’d like to taste first” he said, his eyes wandering down to her still-buttoned jeans. He reached forward and undid them, and Laila quickly wriggled out of them. He pulled them down her legs, leaning forward to kiss every inch of the bare flesh he was exposing. When they’d been cast aside he knelt in front of her and reversed the kisses, moving up her legs, before taking hold of her knees with his hands and pushing them apart. He looked up at her before sliding his tongue up her inner thigh, pausing when he reached the top, until she noticeably wriggled, trying to encourage his touch where she needed it the most. 

“Hmmm” he said, pressing his mouth against the wetness of her thong, sending the vibrations through her and causing her to gasp. He hooked a finger around the crotch of her thong and moved it to one side, exposing her. 

He lightly grazed a finger along her, causing her to wriggle again, trying to press harder against him, wanting to feel him press harder against her.

“So Laila, how about that coffee?” he asked, his finger still lightly running up and down her, teasing, tickling. 

“Fuck the coffee” she panted, and he reached up to cup one of her breasts. 

“Uh, did you get me here under false pretences?” he asked, his thumb and forefinger rolling around one of her nipples, while the other hand was still lightly teasing between her legs.  
He moved his mouth back down to her inner thigh “I guess I’ll have to find something else to quench my thirst” he said, before slowly and deliberately running his tongue along her, tasting her wetness and causing her to cry out. His tongue worked slowly, still teasing her.

Laila’s head rolled backwards at the feel of him between her legs, and she reached one hand forward, running it through his hair, and then resting it on the back of his head, pushing his tongue in a rhythm against her that was so delicious she knew it wouldn’t be long before she exploded. He made a humming noise again, causing the vibrations to run through her, and a quiet “fuck” to escape her lips. He used his tongue to tease her, running it slowly against her wetness, before using the tip to circle her clit, and then sucking lightly.

Laila’s breath could only come out in pants but she knew what she wanted. She wanted to wait until he was inside her. Wanted to feel him.

She took hold of his head and used every last bit of willpower to push his head gently away.

“Wh-?” he looked up at her.

“Not. Yet” she panted. “I want you-”

“Oh” he grinned “back to that are we?” 

He stood up and she slid herself off the island, her hands moving straight to his jeans. She could feel how hard he was for her, and her hands moved at lightning speed to free him. As she undid his jeans and slid them off she realised he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Of course he wasn’t, just like his bro-.

She shook the thought out of her head, returning her attention to just what was waiting for her. 

He stepped forward and ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her towards him for another kiss. She could taste herself on him, and tasting her excitement for him made her want him inside her more. She reached between them and took hold of his length, moving her hand up and down in a slow movement. He moaned into her mouth, his tongue moving against hers in a motion that was perfectly timed to that of her hand. 

She quickened the movement of her hand, enjoying the sensation of power she had over him in this moment as his kisses became more and more erratic.

Until they suddenly stopped and he rested his forehead against hers “Shit, I haven’t got a condom, I’ll go to the corner shop..”

Laila shook her head “I’ve got some”.

“Thank fuck for that” he said, grinning before returning to kissing her. 

“They’re in...my...bedroom” she managed to gasp in between hungrily kissing him. Every touch of his hands was sending fire through her veins. 

“Understood” he said, before scooping her up into his arms as if she weighed nothing. His strong arms carried her confidently through her apartment, and Laila amused herself with kissing his neck and shoulder, enjoying every moment of touch and taste. He was too perfect in this moment. Everything she needed.

“In there” she murmured into his ear before biting his earlobe, when he reached the right door. 

He walked into the bedroom and placed her down on the bed, stepping back in the darkness to feel for a light switch. He flicked the light on and looked down at her “I don’t want to miss a second of seeing you” he half spoke, half growled as he joined her on the bed, finally removing her thong, before hooking his arms behind her knees in one smooth movement, slowly running his tongue up her thigh, and placing his mouth on the spot that was so ready for him. She bucked her hips and he smiled against her, dragging his tongue up her stomach and her chest, before moving to her breasts, and slowly, playfully circling one of her nipples, causing her to whine and buck, wanting him to apply more pressure...everywhere.

Laila reached over to her bedside table and opened the drawer, her hand moving to find one of the foil packets she knew was in there, her focus broken when she felt Magnus slide a finger inside her, as his mouth continued his journey up her body, kissing, licking, sucking, making every nerve in her body react. 

“Oh god” she panted, her hand stopping is mission to find a condom as she clutched his head instead, tangling her fingers through his blonde hair, which was no longer tied neatly, her hips pushing against his hand, pushing his finger deeper and to the spot she wanted to feel him pressing against.

He kissed her jaw and then sat up slightly, looking down at her, a lock of blonde hair falling forward “You’re easily distracted” he said, his eyes flashing with enjoyment “and it just happens that I’m enjoying distracting you”.

Laila rolled her eyes slightly in amusement before returning her hand to the drawer.

“Allow me”, he said, adjusting himself so that he could see into the drawer, and reached forward with one hand, while his other was busy exploring her. 

He quickly found the box of condoms and retrieved one. 

Laila moved her hand and wrapped it around his cock again, pumping it up and down harder than before, causing him to lose his balance slightly. 

“Magnus, you’re very easy to distract” she smirked up at him “although I’m going to need you to focus on something very important”.

“Oh?” he asked, knowing full well what she meant, but wanting her to say it “and what would that be?”

She relinquished her grasp around him and reached her hands up so they were linked on the back of his neck. 

As he reached down and rolled on the condom, she moved herself so that her mouth was close to his ear “Fuck me, Magnus”.

He looked in her eyes, the humour gone and replaced only by the look of pure wanting. Without saying anything he lifted her legs and placed them on his shoulders. She adjusted herself slightly, and then raised her hands behind her head, taking hold of the metal bars of her bed frame. 

Without breaking his gaze he slowly guided himself inside her, causing her to gasp and close her eyes when he filled her. 

“Magnus” she said as she exhaled, and he took that as his instruction, moving almost out of her, and then pushing back in, his pace slow at first, and then as her hips started rolling in time with him he quickened the pace.

Magnus wasn’t exactly new to taking girls home from clubs, but she was the first girl that seemed to have the power to turn his blood to molten fire. As he moved inside her, he watched her face, reading her pleasure, the blush on her cheeks and the biting of her lip in between moans only adding to his own pleasure.

He was close. He knew he couldn’t hold on much longer, and as her muscles tightened around him he could feel the building of his climax. 

He reached down and pressed his finger to the spot he’d teased with his tongue earlier, but there was no teasing this time. He wanted to see her come undone around him. Wanted to feel her orgasm. His fingers worked in a confident circle on her clit and her gasps quickened. 

As her climax arrived, Laila thought she was going to black out, so strong were the waves that ran through her. She cried out, thrusting her hips, the movement more sporadic than a moment before.  
As her muscles clenched around him, he allowed his own release “Fuck, Laila” he called out as he thrust into her one last time his hands grabbing her thighs and squeezing them as he came.  
Laila reached up and brushed the hair out of his face, and he moved her legs so that they were back on the bed, although he was still inside her. He leaned forward and buried his face in the crook of her neck “You’re...that was..” but there were no words. 

“Mmm, right back ‘atcha” Laila murmured, her face still flushed. 

He slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, scooting up so that his head was next to hers. The pair lay, staring at the ceiling for a moment, neither knowing what to say. Both speechless at the connection they’d just had. 

After a time that felt like an eternity of silence, but was probably only a minute, Magnus turned to her. “That was amazing. You’re amazing”.

Laila turned to him, her eyes exploring his beautiful face “So are you”. 

“How about I go and make that coffee you promised?” Magnus asked, and Laila laughed, amazed at the energy of this boy. 

“Sure” she replied. 

And so he padded out of the bedroom. She heard him go in the bathroom first and then moments later heard the sound of him walking into the kitchen and turning on the kettle. 

Laila laid on the bare sheet, staring at the ceiling, her body still responding to everything it had just experienced. Her hand resting on her stomach, her fingers idly drawing circles on her bare skin. Her brain was trying to pull her away from this moment, trying to tell her that this was a very bad decision. But she didn’t want to hear it. Magnus was too perfect for her right now. Being around him was like having a constant buzz of energy running through her. Energy that could make her come so hard she saw stars. 

She didn’t notice him in the doorway, watching her lying naked, her fingers still drawing circles.

“Do you want milk and sugar?” he asked, before stepping towards her, that look already back in his eyes, and as he threw himself back on the bed he moved to lie alongside her, and whispered “actually, forget the coffee. I’ve got something else I want to make”. His fingers grazed down her body and she looked at him, shocked “Again? Already?”

His only response was to slowly and deliberately suck on her nipple, and as his hand returned to the place between her legs, the voice of doubt in her head was silenced again.  
And so the pair had carried on like this for weeks. Laughing, kissing, fucking. Every opportunity they could. It wasn’t always easy. Magnus’ job kept him busy, and Laila was still travelling for interviews. Then there was the thing that made it hardest of all. The person. The one they never mentioned. 

The one who walked into Magnus’ apartment one morning to find the girl he loved with her mouth wrapped around his brother’s dick in the kitchen. 

The one who said nothing. Frozen for a moment before turning and walking slowly out of the apartment. Magnus and Laila had quickly gotten dressed and tried to chase after him, but he was nowhere to be found.

He didn’t return either of their calls for a week. 

And then finally, unexpectedly, Laila received a message from him. 

_‘Hi Laila. I think it’s best if we don’t speak anymore. I’ll step away from all of the Love Island events. I’m sorry. I just can’t. H’_

It had been like a heavy door closed on her that day. She’d been sitting in Magnus’ lap when it had arrived, still unable to resist him, in spite of the hurt they’d caused. But that was the last time they were together. The pain of knowing that she wouldn’t see Henrik again was too great. Nothing was worth it.

..........................................

She turned, knowing who she’d see, but unable to resist seeing him anyway.

“Laila” he said, smiling, and wrapping her in a huge hug “I’ve missed you”.

Laila’s eyes darted around the room “We shouldn’t talk. Henrik might-”

Magnus shook his head “He’s ok now, he knows he had no claims on you. It was his fuck up that meant you weren’t with him. He doesn’t blame us”.

“He might not blame you, but I haven’t heard anything from him” Laila said, the alcohol swirling in her head and making her wonder if this conversation was real. If Magnus was really standing in front of her right now, smiling in his usual relaxed way. 

“He just thought it was better for you. That it wasn’t fair for you to deal with his uh..feelings? I guess” Magnus shrugged.

“His what?” Laila asked, shouting over the music.

“Feelings” Magnus responded, moving forward so that his mouth was close to her ear. The feel of his breath on her skin sent her mind racing back to all of the times his mouth had explored her. She felt the usual tightening of lust in her stomach. This was bad. She had to get away. 

She was suddenly surrounded by her friends, and Bobby was shaking Magnus’ hand and smacking him on the shoulder “Magnus! Mate! Great to see you again! Let’s go and get a beer and catch up!”

Magnus looked at Laila for a moment, trying to communicate something that she couldn't read, but he reluctantly let Bobby lead him away, mouthing 'later' at her before disappearing into the crowd.

Priya wrapped her arm around Laila’s shoulders “I’m so sorry. Bobby was hitting on Jen, I was in the toilet and Hope was having an argument with Noah. We let you down. Are you ok?”  
Laila nodded her head numbly “I think I just need some air”.

“Ok, let’s go outside” Priya replied, moving to guide her friend to the entrance.

“I just need a moment alone” Laila mumbled, moving away from Priya and working her way through the crowds, not looking at who she was walking past. Not responding to anyone who called out her name. This was a mistake. She should have made her own decision and not come to this party. It was too much. Seeing him was too much.

And so she walked outside, past the bouncers on the door and leaned against a wall, taking deep breaths and trying to work out what to do next. She was so focused on her own thoughts she hadn’t noticed the boy who was also leaning against the wall, staring up at the night’s sky. 

“Hey, Laila.”

The sound of his voice caused her legs to give way and she crumbled to the floor, still not looking at him. 

“Hey” he said, crouching down in front of her “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I shouldn’t have, I shouldn’t have come”.

She looked up into his face, deep into the gentle green eyes she’d become lost in so many times before “Why...why did you come, Henrik? I thought you didn’t want to see me. You haven’t been at any of the events since..well..since”.

He lightly brushed a lock of hair out of her face “I know. I just thought it was better for everyone if I took some time away. Gave you some space. Let you see if the thing you had with Magnus was something serious, without me getting in the way”.

Laila looked at him, her brow furrowed slightly as she tried to process what he had just said “We haven’t seen..we haven’t done”

Henrik nodded “I know. Magnus told me you cut all ties. I’m sorry if that was because of me. It’s one of the reasons I invited him tonight, so he could talk to you”.

She shook her head slowly “I don’t understand. You don’t hate me?”

He laughed and sat down on the ground in front of her, acutely aware that the bouncers were probably listening to every word. 

“Hate you for what? You don’t owe me anything. It was me that fucked up. Me that lost the best thing that has ever happened to me because of one stupid decision” Henrik said gently. 

Laila blinked at him, the truth sinking in. Henrik didn’t hate her. Didn’t judge her. He had his own issues with his own decisions.

“I’ve missed you, Laila” he said. His voice catching in his throat with emotion. It wasn’t something she was used to seeing in him, and it released the cork on her own emotions, that she had been bottling up ever since the day he’d chosen to bring Blake into the villa. She burst into tears. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry” he said, bundling her up into a hug, before looking at the bouncers who weren’t even trying to hide the fact they were watching the drama unfold with such a keen interest that it might as well be an episode of Love Island on the television in front of them.

“Hey” he continued, stroking her hair and trying to sooth away the tears he knew he’d caused to release “I know this great late night cafe. How about we go and get a drink and catch up”.  
Laila nodded, wiping her tears away and half sobbing half laughing “I must look like a mess”.

Henrik wiped his thumb along her cheek “Nah, you look as beautiful as the first day I saw you” he grinned at her “just maybe with more makeup running down your face”.

“Oh my god” Laila said, grabbing her phone and using it like a mirror. Her mascara had given her panda eyes, circles of black smudged around her red bloodshot eyes. But when she looked back at Henrik she saw nothing but affection sparkling in his eyes. 

He was beautiful.

Henrik stood up and held out his hands, which she gratefully took and then stood up. “So where to, mountain boy?” she asked, smiling at him.

He draped his arm around her shoulder, and she pressed against him, enjoying the warmth of his body “This way” he said, steering her along the street. 

As they quietly walked, the silence between them wasn’t awkward, it was thoughtful. Laila had a decision to make. There was something she wanted to say. To tell him. Something that she’d known after their first night together, but had never dared to say for fear of sounding crazy. And so she’d decided back then to say nothing at all. She’d maintained that stance over the past year, and it had only led to heartache. She made her decision and took a deep breath.

“Henrik?” she said quietly, still looking ahead as they slowly walked.

“Yes, Laila?” he asked, his voice curious.

“I-I missed you as well. Actually I, uh, I love you”.

He stopped walking and turned to face her. Laila looked up at him, searching his eyes for a reaction.

But she didn’t need to search far. The answer was in his face before he even spoke.

“I love you too” he said, before hooking his forefinger under her chin and bringing her mouth up to his. The kiss was gentle. Longing. It had months of confusion and heartache wrapped up in it. It was delicious. Beautiful. It was everything.

As they broke away from each other Laila smiled.

“Henrik?” she asked again.

“Yes Laila?” he replied, a smile playing on his lips.

“Want to get that drink at my place instead?” she asked.

He took a moment to answer. Pretending to weigh up the decision.

He leaned forward and kissed her again before pressing his forehead to hers murmuring “Abso-fucking-lutely”.

And for the first time in a year they both felt like everything was clear. The road in front of them sending them in the same direction. It wouldn’t be without its bumps, but they’d be travelling it together.  
Henrik looked around “Hmm, we’re about twenty minutes from your place, right?”

Laila nodded “Still got your in-built GPS, huh?”

He scooped her up in his strong arms. He wasn’t as built as Magnus, but he had a different kind of strength, and Laila had never felt more secure. As he turned them around and started walking in the direction of her home he quietly asked “Are you sure this is what you want, Laila?”

And she didn’t need to think. Didn’t need to question her response. It wasn’t a decision to be made, it was a given, a truth that every part of her being was sure of.

“Yes”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Sarah, I really hope you enjoy this and it has done your boys justice! Magnus is a lot of fun to write and I hope he doesn't stray too far from the Magnus you've created! This was a joy to write, I love your favourite tropes. I hope you enjoy my take on them.


End file.
